How have you been Lately?
by totallyloud
Summary: JinxXiaoyu. "Hey, Jin, how have you been lately?" ON HOLD.


**Disclaimer:** Do not own Tekken and characters.

**

* * *

How have you been Lately?**

_totallyloud_

title from (Ni Zui Jin Hai Hao Ma)

song by S.H.E

-

-

-

-

-

"Young Master, you were ordered to attend your first day at school this year."

"…"

"Master-"

"I heard you."

"Aah, yes. My apologies, Young Master."

Jin dully glared at the back of his butler who scurried away from his room. He snapped close his book and stood up, going towards the bathroom and getting ready.

He let his back be soaked with the shower as he closed his eyes, thinking. He tightly clasped his fist as he clenched his jaw. _'Sitting around, going to school. This is all shit.'_

"_Jin… if ever, anything happens to me…" _His heart grumbled as he remembered that voice.

"_Jin, look for your grandfather…"_ A heavy feeling started to overwhelm him. _"Do you hear me, ne, Jin…?"_

"_Your grandfather… Heihachi Mishima."_

His eyes hot open with a fierce stare and he threw a punch against the bathroom wall, creating a dent on it.

After some minutes, he took a deep breath calming his self as he brought his fist towards the dripping water, washing away the streaks of blood. "Damn."

'_Mother, I'll find you… I'll save you.'_

He took his towel, wrapping himself, and slammed the door.

Ololololololololololo

"Mi-chan! Grandpa! Come over here, look!"

"Xiao!"

"Come over here, come-"

"_You…"_

"E-eh? Where did that voice come from…"

"_Why are you here?"_

"Wah! Who's that? Where are you?"

Ling Xiaoyu turned around and was met by darkness. She gasped and tried to look for her bestfriend and her grandfather. "Mi-chan! Grand…pa? Where are you?"

She started to run and looked for a light. "Eh! Why is it so dark here…" She trailed off as she saw someone's back. A man; black hair, black long school jacket. Suddenly, she felt heavy and pained at that sight. _'Who…'_

She opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. Her eyes widened as she took a deep breath and started to shout. Still she cannot talk. She panicked as she tried to reach out.

The man suddenly started to walk away. _'No!'_ She tried to yell. _'Don't go! I want to help! Don't leave me here!'_

'_I want to help you! W-wait! N-no, no!'_

_RIIIIIIIIING. _"Xiao, Xiao, Xiao! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Xiao, Xiao, Xiao-"

Xiaoyu immediately opened her eyes and rushed out of her bed before she got hit by a set of blades. She looked sideways and narrowed her eyes. _'Where is he?'_

Then she heard a click from her right and dashed towards it. "Iyaaaah!"

Her grandfather stared at her with a superior look, blocking her kick.

Xiaoyu bit her lip as she alternately threw punches and kicks at him but he quickly dodged his way away from her and landed at the tip of her bed. "You still need to improve, my little Xiao." He laughed haughtily.

Xiaoyu stayed in her stance for a while before taking a deep breath and relaxing, crossing her arms. She was in her brown bear-printed pajamas. She shook her head as she glanced at her damaged bed. "Grandpa Wang! Look what you've done to my bed!"

"Until you haven't beaten me and don't wake up at the right time, I'll continuously do that." Wang jumped from the bed and patted her head. "Now, where's my breakfast, Xiao?"

Xiaoyu pouted then stuck out her tongue at her grandfather. She sighed then giggled as she went towards her bathroom. Her mirror showed her her messy look. "Eh, I look horrible!"

She tried to straighten her unruly hair. Then the tug on her heart made her suddenly remember her dream. She gulped as she felt it harder to breath. _'This feeling..' _She reached for her chest.

"Xiao, don't let your old Grandpa die in hunger!"

She shook her head as well as the heavy feeling she just felt. _'Hmmm. Xiao, forget it, you're just over-reacting!'_

"I'll be right there, Grandpa!" she shouted back as she turned on her warm shower.

Olololololololololo

"Grandpa, I'll be leaving now!"

Xiaoyu stretched out her arms as she breathed some fresh air. "Aiy-ah-ah! It feels so nice!" She giggled as she stifled a yawn.

"Meow, meow…"

"Hm?" She stopped as she glanced at the white cat on top of a tree.

"Buccha, come down here!" A little girl yelled from below the tree.

Xiaoyu tilted her head as she watched the little girl try to climb the tree. She smiled as she put down her bag and rushed to climb the tree.

She gracefully landed on the tree branch. "Here, kitty, kitty! Come over here!" She reached for it as she balanced herself. "Yey, that's right! Come over here! Ha, gotcha!"

"Haha! Caught ya, Kitty!" She smiled at the cat but it suddenly scratched her arms. "Ow! Iyah, stop moving Kitty! Stop, it waaah!"

_BAM. _

"O-owwwww." She reached for her aching back.

"Nee-chan!" The little girl ran towards her and tried to help her.

"E-eh, I'm okay…" She tried to laugh. "I'm okay. Here is your Kitty!" She gave the cat to the girl.

"Wah, Buccha! Thank you, Nee-chan!" The girl hugged her cat excitedly.

Xiaoyu smiled as she patted the girl's head. "Don't let Kitty get away again…" She picked her bag and started to walk towards her school.

She jumped and landed on the railing covering the creek on their neighborhood. Balancing herself, she started humming.

"Eh…" She glanced at herself. Her Mishima High School Uniform was ruffled already and it was a little torn off at the sleeves. "Wah, so unlucky!" She frowned.

Ololololololololololololo

"Young Master, we shall be leaving for your school now."

"…"

"Do you need anything else-"

"No."

"Your Grandfather ordered us to give you your schedule-"

Jin snatched the paper and raised an eyebrow. "Now. Can you drive already?"

"Yes, Master. As you wish."

"Mn." Jin glared outside his window. A girl balancing on the wire railings caught his attention. She was talking to herself then scratched her head, never losing her balance as she walked. He raised his eyebrow as he shook his head. "Kids."

"Did you say something, Young Master?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, Master."

Ololololololololololo

"Young Master, we've reached your school."

Jin pursed his lips as he stayed silent for a minute. He clicked his tongue not letting his driver talk anymore and got out of the car, slamming the door.

He looked at his school. White buildings surrounded by trees and grasses met his view. Crowds of students chatting and making noise slightly irritated him. He fixed his school jacket and cracked his neck, slinging his bag on his back.

"Master," His driver got out of the car and bowed towards him. "We shall come pick you up after school as your Grandfather instructed."

"Mn." Jin didn't spare him a look and started walking, waving him goodbye.

"Xiao!" Miharu rushed just behind Jin and waved eagerly at her friend Xiaoyu.

"Wa! Mi-chan!" Xiaoyu also rushed towards her bestfriend happily. "I'm so- Woah, look at that cool expensive car!!"

"Eh, where, where?"

"There, there-" She stopped as her finger pointed towards someone. Her eyes widened as she stared at that back. She gulped and her feet started rushing towards where Jin was.

An eager feeling started to bubble up inside of her. She had a nostalgic feeling as she reached for the boy and pulled his arm to make him face her.

Jin turned to face her suddenly, taken aback. "What the-"

Xiaoyu expectantly stared at him. He stared back at her, his brows furrowing. _"Kids."_ He remembered. "Ah. You…"

Xiaoyu's eyes brightened as her hands tightened around his arms. "Y-you know me?"

Jin scowled at her then stared at her hand on his arm. He bleakly removed it from him. "Let go of me."

Xiaoyu slightly stepped back from the impact. "Eh-"

"Xiao!" Miharu quickly pulled her away. "Eh, sorry! My friends just a little crazy these days! Please don't bother her! Hohohoh! We'll be going!" She bowed and pulled Xiaoyu along.

Jin stared at them walking away before grunting and starting to walk away as well. "A _little_ crazy, huh. Mn."

"Xiao, what do you think you were doing! Are you insane?"

"He looked so familiar…" Xiaoyu was still in her dazed mode.

Miharu started to open her snack and munched on it. "Hm? I don't think so..."

"Hm…"

"Hey, did you see that cute TV show last night? The actors were-"

Xiaoyu's eyes suddenly widened. "Ah! I know who he is! He's Heihachi Mishima-san's grandson, right!"

"Is he?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I saw him in our school magazine, Mi-chan!" She nodded. "I see, I see! That's why I remember him!"

"Oh, I see… " Miharu nodded with her. "Anyway, were you listening to me a while ago? That TV show last night-"

"Hey, hey, look, Mi-chan! A new student again!" Xiaoyu pointed at an orange-haired guy wearing a taekwondo uniform.

Miharu stifled a giggle. "What is he wearing?"

Xiaoyu shrugged. "…don't know." Her mind suddenly wandered off again.

-

-

-

-

* * *

**AN:** Oooookay. This is just the draft and I will try to revise it. I think. I was just wondering if people think it would be a nice story… Please respond anyone. Hohoh The title I picked for now is the title of my current favorite band S.H.E's very beautiful song and also the OST of my current favorite drama Bull Fighting! Watch it guys! Hohoh


End file.
